


The Test

by whoneedsapublisher



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoneedsapublisher/pseuds/whoneedsapublisher
Summary: Dia is always up for a challenge. Even if it's in Kanan's area of expertise rather than her own.
Relationships: Kurosawa Dia/Matsuura Kanan
Kudos: 12
Collections: Idol Fanfic Heaven's Wake Up Challenger Event 2021





	The Test

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Wake Up Challenger 2021 prompt Easy-1 "Write a fic featuring a member from the Kurosawa family."

Dia tapped her pen on her desk absently. Kanan was fairly sure that she didn’t even know she was doing it, judging by the look of intense concentration on her face as she scrunched up her mouth in a frustrated frown, glaring down at the paper as if she could conjure the answers of out pure indignation.

Honestly, when Kanan had suggested that she try to take the diving safety test with Kanan, she’d mostly meant it as a joke. However, Dia was never one to back down from a challenge, and she’d announced that she fully intended to not only take it, but pass.

Of course, Kanan couldn’t just let a declaration like that stand. She _had_ to goad her into betting on it, if only because she thought how fired up Dia was getting was cute.

For the rest of the week, Dia had been deep in study, taking every opportunity she could find to pore over the guidebook and regulations. She probably had taken it more seriously than Kanan, honestly, even Kanan had a lot more riding on passing this test than a measly 500 yen.

But no matter how earnestly Dia had been studying, she’d only been studying for a week. Kanan had been helping out with her family’s diving business and learning the rope for _years_. So while Kanan had already handed her paper in and was confident that she’d aced it, as the minutes ticked away and Kanan watched Dia through the exam hall window, she was still struggling.

Kanan checked her watch. There was only about five minutes until the end of the exam, and Dia looked well and truly stuck. As five minutes turned into four, and then three, Dia still sat there with her pen tapping and her expression thunderous.

But just before Kanan gave up and started walking back to the entrance, Dia started scribbling wildly. By the time Kanan got back to the double doors, Dia was waiting for her.

“So? How’d you do?” Kanan said.

“It was hard than I expected,” Dia said. “I swear some of those questions weren’t covered in the book…”

“Probably,” Kanan said. “It is supposed to be for a qualification, not just an entry level thing.”

Dia frowned at her. “Why do I feel like you’ve tricked me?”

Kanan held her hands up defensively and Dia sighed.

“Well, I suppose all that’s left is to wait for the results.”

* * *

When Kanan opened the letter from the exam board and saw that she’d passed, she couldn’t say that she was surprised. In fact, she’d have been a little unsettled if all her time learning the ropes hadn’t gotten her at least this far.

What she was more curious about was Dia’s results, but, sadly, the board of examiners didn’t see fit to inform her of it in their letter, so she’d just have to wait for Dia to tell her. Luckily, it wasn’t long before there was a knock on her door, and she opened it to find Dia proudly holding up her own letter.

“Wow,” Kanan said, examining the letter. “You actually did it.”

She looked up with a grin on her face as she reached into her pocket for a 500 yen coin. “So, miss certified safety officer,” she said. “How about you show me the ropes out there today?”

Sometimes, she mused, as Dia went to change into the wetsuit that Kanan just happened to have prepared for her, what you got out of losing a bet was worth more than what you lost.

Especially if it was a date out on the open ocean.


End file.
